Your Guardian Angel
by yorkie1951
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story Unfaithfully Yours. Please read that first before this! Draco has been gone for 3 years and Addy has been in pain. She finally gets the courage to go find him. What will happen when she finally finds him?
1. I really need you tonight

_YAY!! It's a SEQUAL!!! Im sure you guys are excited!! Well I'm gonna try updating this story as MUCH as possible. Plus, with the winter holiday coming up I'll have more time to write! So We left off with Draco leaving Addy because he had to think. So we now pick up…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 year later…

"Harry, I'm worried about Addy… ever since Draco left, she hardly talks. She only talks to Scorpius. All she does is lay in bed and play with him."

"I personally think it's a good think that ass is gone, but we have to do something."

Harry and Hermoine sat in the living room of their house. It has already been 2 years since defeating Voldemort. They figured Draco would have been back by now. Ron came through the door with an excited look on his face.

"Well you know how we want to cheer up Addy?" said Ron.

Harry and Hermoine nodded.

"Well what if we let Addy go find him?" he said.

"WHAT? She can barely STAND, what makes you think she can go find him? PLUS we don't even know WHERE he is!!" screamed Hermoine.

"There is ONE person who may know…" said Ron. "Kreacher…"

Kreacher took a fancy to Draco and constantly followed him around. Harry told him to, just incase something happened.

"Kreacher we need you" said Harry.

Kreacher suddenly appeared, with his usual scowl on his face.

"Kreacher has to be summoned here from TRUE master to be with you master, this dumb mudblood, and the blood traitor! Humph!"

"Kreacher we don't have time for this. Where is Draco and tell the truth?"

"Good master is in Italy, in a small flat. Do not disturb him!!!"

"Thanks Kreacher, now go off to Draco again, and DON'T tell him we asked about him or anything concerning him!"

Kreacher disapparated away and Hermoine quickly ran to Addy's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Aunt Hermoine!" yelled Scorpius. He brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes. Hermoine saw his blue eyes light up.

"Hello dear" said Hermoine. She turned to Addy.

"Addy! I have news about Draco!"

"What?" whispered Addy. This was one of the first words Hermoine heard her speak in 2 years.

"He's in Italy" said Hermoine.

Addy looked down at her sheets. They were black like Draco's. She missed him so dearly.

"If you would like…" Hermoine sat on the bed. "I could watch Scorpius, if you'd like to go to him."

Addy's eyes widened. "Could you Hermoine?" asked Addy.

"Of course, between Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I, Scorpius will be fine," assured Hermoine.

Hermoine took Scorpius out of the room so Addy could get ready. Addy changed into her blank tank top and tight black jeans. When she went out into the living room, Hermoine was standing there smiling with Scorpius with Addy's black cloak.

"Could you do me a favor before I go?" she asked Hermoine.

Hermoine grabbed her camera and took a picture of Addy and Scorpius. She gave it to Addy and she tucked it into her pocket. Addy kissed her son goodbye. She wrapped her black cloak around her.

"Well, here we go…" said Addy.

She closed her eyes and felt a pull. She apparated to the damp streets of Italy. Italy was a big country. Addy thought for a moment how the hell she would find Draco. Addy cast a location charm to find Draco. He was 10 miles away in the heart of Italy, Rome. Addy had been to Rome once on a vacation. Addy quickly apparated again to Rome.

"Oww" winced Addy. Apparating started to hurt her. She didn't know why but she couldn't do it for a while.

She remembered Draco saying something about having a flat in Italy on the South side. Addy apparated to right in the middle. She had a few miles to go. Addy started running.

She was always a good runner but she was a little out of shape. She figured she should get some exercise anyway. She hadn't left her room for years. Once she finally got there she looked at the building. There was a little light in one of the windows. She attempted to get in through the door. It was locked.

Addy pointed her wand and said "Alohomora" at the door but it had a counter curse at her. It shot back at her and made her fall to the ground. She slit her arm on a piece of glass, which made her yell in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard a yelp outside. He didn't know who it was but he grabbed his wand and peered out the window.

"Damn, it's too dark to see," said Draco. "Kreacher, go somewhere else please, I need to be alone," said Draco.

Kreacher disapparated and Draco clutched his wand and walked down the stairs. He opened the door and pointed his wand at the figure on the ground.

"Who is it!" yelled Draco.

The figure got up and pointed their wand back at him. They were in a black hood. Draco figured it was a surviving death eater.

"Incarcerous"! Instantly binding the person in thick ropes. "Petrificus Totalus"! said Draco, instantly freezing the person. He looked down at the person removing their hood to see two beautiful blue piercing eyes.

"_Addy…" _said Draco.


	2. An Icy Heart

Draco grabbed onto her cold body and brought her up to his flat. He quickly said counter curse spells, but Addy was still out cold. He laid her on his bed, gently stroking her thick blonde curls. He's missed her so much. But she couldn't be here. He is in too much trouble. He remembered when she saved him a few years before. But how much pain she's gone through.

His mind flashed back to when he held a knife over her body. Her pleading with him, how badly she ached to not have the cold dagger plunged into her body right where her heart yearned for the very person about to make it stop. Draco quickly let go of Addy and walked to his shower. Trying to drown away his dark mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy awoke with a snap. She looked around to see a very dark room. She couldn't remember a thing. All she could remember was falling down. She lifted off the black sheet that was on her and noticed her bare legs. She was only in a black shirt. It startled her for a minute but her mind was drifting away. Her eyes peered to the left of her to see a balcony with black sheer curtains blowing with the wind. She walked out onto the balcony and touched the smooth cold metal bars. Her body shivered at its touch, but she didn't mind. She looked up to see a full moon…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He peered over to his bed noticing Addy wasn't there. His heart skipped a beat. Where could she have gone? Did _he_ take her? Draco ran out to his balcony to almost smack right into her. However she didn't notice. He stepped back to see Addy gently touching the metal bars of the balcony. The way the moon hit her eyes and hair, made her look like a goddess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy felt a cold hand wrap around her waist. She didn't even have to look back to know who it was. Draco had a very mesmerizing touch. He gently took his other hand and placed it on her thigh slowly lifting it up until he was under her shirt and feeling the colder flesh of her stomach. Addy shivered but welcomed the touch of his hand. Draco quickly turned her around and pressed his ice cold lips into her. A thin layer of ice was slowly melted off of his heart.

"It felt amazing to be kissing her again" thought Draco.

Addy wrapped her arms around Draco as he slowly lifted her away from the cold dampness of the night into his bed. He grabbed onto the shirt looking for a sign of approval. She gently nodded as he lifted it above and over her head. She grabbed onto his body with one hand, while her other hand unhooked his towel. Draco peered down on a sight of perfection. He nestled his lips in her neck and began to kiss her. He was finally with the one he loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to Addy's curls in his face. He loved the way they looked, the way they smelled, the way the felt in his hands. He never wanted this moment to end. Addy stirred in her sleep. She turned to face Draco. He caught a glimpse of her blue eyes before she snapped them shut.

"I know you're awake" said Draco.

Addy opened one eye, looked down at Draco, the covered her self in a blanket. Draco rolled his eyes. He grabbed her under the blanket, which made her giggle. She poked her head out from under the blankets to look at Draco. He noticed her eyes were darker. He knew he brought that pain upon her. He quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Draco then stroked her side until he felt her breathing relax and felt her sleeping. He laid his head back down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm gonna try to update more often!!! My bf Pat is dedicated to this scene…I love youuu!_


End file.
